battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Block
(SWAT) vs (Bangers) |date = |place = Los Angeles, California |terrain = Urban |combat = Close Quarters |singleplayer = |map =}} The Block is a map featured in Battlefield Hardline. It takes place in an urban city environment, where a police force is engaging a criminal ring that operates out of the area. Overview The Block's setting is that of a densely populated urban neighbourhood noted for gang activity; the cramped alleyways and streets that form the perimeter of the map are lined with several detached houses and commercial buildings, with a apartment complex comprised of four two-storey buildings standing in the center of the map. Engagements are usually limited to close quarters as a result of the urban terrain. Due to the small size and cluttered layout, no vehicles are present, and thus the Hotwire game mode is unavailable on this map. Conquest Aside from the difference in maximum players, there is no change in the layout of objectives between Conquest and Conquest large. Deployments SWAT Deployment The Law Enforcers spawns across the intersection to the east of the Mini Mall by a group of police vehicles. The open shopfronts and distorted map boundaries due to flag A make it easy to be shot when spawning if the opposing team hold the Mini Mall objective. The Block 02.png| Bangers' Deployment The Criminals spawn on the other side of the neighborhood on the west side of the map. While the addition of houses and yard walls make the area more enclosed and therefore harder to spawn camp than the Police's base, it is still possible due to the packed-in map boundaries. The Block 12.png| Flags A: Mini Mall The Mini Mall is located on the east side of the map next to the Law Enforcement deployment. Consisting of a row of stores, including a Bail Bonds depository and an off-licence, this objective features many enclosed rooms that cater foremost to close quarters combat. Players may block off entrances in the storage rooms behind the shopfronts by lowering automated shutters. To counter this somewhat, some of the walls inside the businesses can be destroyed with gunfire, explosives or a Sledgehammer to allow mouse-holing between buildings and rooms, or to create firing ports for point defence. The Mini Mall exterior also features overhangs that provide viable vantage points to spot and take out targets from a distance. A Zipline is found in the loading dock of the Bail bond shop and a Defibrillator is on the wall of the liquor store's stockroom. The Block 03.png| The Block 18.png| The Block 05.png| The Block 06.png| The Block 20.png| The Block 21.png| B: Apartments This base features four connected two story apartment buildings. A small playground is placed in the center, with an RPG-7 spawning atop it. All buildings may be brought down by destroying walls, with one of the structures able to be destroyed through causing a blazing inferno via shooting a stove on the first floor. The rooms of the upper storey provide an obvious but useful elevated position against the open terrain of the surroundings. Some of the rooms inside the complex are boarded up, with one in particular being used to grow cannabis. This allows players to engage enemies from all directions in a relatively low profile. Players may also use a Grappling Hook to reach rooftops to provide a better vantage point of the map. The Block 23.png| The Block 24.png| The Block 25.png| The Block 26.png| The Block 27.png| The Block 34.png| C: Foreclosed House The Foreclosed House is made up of an empty home as well as a home currently under construction. It provides a relatively small amount of cover though it holds a vantage point of the entire map due to a steady slope leading up to the base. As such, a Zipline spawns inside of the home under construction, allowing quick access to the other side of the map. Additionally, a defibrillator pack spawns in a graffiti-smothered house across the alley from the Bangers' spawn, and another in the kitchen area of the Foreclosed house itself. An MG36 is located on the bottom floor of a beige coloured two-storey "apartment for rent", on the waste ground next door to the flag. The Block 11.png| The Block 13.png| The Block 15.png| Heist In Heist, the Criminals must break into the vault of the bail bonds store before escaping with two bags of money by helicopter. The Law Enforcement team must prevent this by neutralizing the gang members and securing their loot. Deployments SWAT Deployment Initially, the SWAT start on the waste ground west of the Apartment Complex. Once the Criminals breach the vault, their spawn is pushed back into the backyards on the western edge of the map. Bangers' Deployment The Bangers' initial spawn is in the parking lot immediately adjacent to the Mini Mall. In the escape phase, their spawn is shifted slightly further back, across the road to the east. Break-In The initial stage of the robbery sees the Bangers breaking into the vault of the bail bonds store, either by placing explosives on the vault door or the wall of the neighbouring liquor store. Both bags of cash are found inside the same vault. The close proximity of the Criminal's spawn and the objective make it virtually impossible for the police to reach the objective first, making this a particularly difficult stage to prevent. With limited options for flanking, the LAPD's best bet is to try and trap the thieves in the storeroom with the loot. Escape Once the robbers succeed in breaching the vault, stage two results in the criminal team attempting to escape with the loot to two of three possible helicopter landing zones, all of which are fairly close by due to the modest map size. However, the map boundaries are narrow, forcing engagements into thin "lanes" that lead towards the objectives and also the Police deployment. Criminal teams will have to push through the front lines to secure a safe zone in the rear area, pinning the SWAT in their deployment by matching brute force with clever positioning. Escape A Zone A is located in the western yard of the Foreclosed House, and is the closest objective to the opposing team's spawn. Although obscured from sight by a wall, respawning enemy team members can be at the location in seconds, meaning forward squad spawns and the Satellite Phone are the few sensible options in winning a prolonged attritional firefight at close range. Escape B Zone B is on the main roadway, on the same vertical axis as escape point A, but further south. Completely devoid of cover save for a few construction supplies and parked vehicles, the point is in direct line of sight to the Police deployment, and as such is subject to heavy resistance. Escape C Zone C is on the grassy area of the waste ground between the Foreclosed House and the Apartment Complex. Control of elevated positions on the second storey of the flats and the beige apartment building north of the point are crucial for protecting runners moving to the extraction zone. A number of shipping containers on the low ground bar the oppositions field of view and provide limited directional cover--the only substantial cover found in the open ground between the two structures. Blood Money Somewhat uniquely, this game mode features Battle Pickup locations that are modified from the Conquest layer of the map. The remaining Battle Pickups are as follows: a Defibrillator in the house next to the Bangers' vault, a Zipline in the house under construction, and MG36 by a metal container on the road adjacent to the waste ground, another Zipline under the concrete canopy in the eastern car park of the Apartment Complex, and another Defibrillator in the Liquor store stockroom. The Ziplines can be used to create quick if perilous escapes, as they can be used to traverse along the entire length of the roads between objectives. Deployments SWAT Deployment The SWAT start slightly further forward compared to their standard Conquest deployment, beginning on the western side of the street on the eastern map edge, immediately outside the Mini Mall storefronts. Bangers' Deployment The Bangers start by their Conquest spawn, behind the residences on the western end of the map. Vaults SWAT Vault The Law Enforcers' armored truck is found in the loading yard behind the Mini Mall, on the west side of the shops. Bangers' Vault The Criminals' armored truck is across the road from their spawn, parked in the front yard of the graffiti house, west of the house under construction. Money Pile The center cash pile is located on the ground floor of the Beige building between the Apartment complex and the Foreclosed home on the first floor. Accessible by door or climbing through the windows, the enclosed site can be defended easily, although some destructible walls in the building interior reduce this protection somewhat. Rescue In Rescue, the SWAT team is tasked with retrieving hostages from the condemned neighbourhood. The restrictive map thresholds limit infiltration opportunities by the Police, who must advance in a straight line to their target. Elevated positions overlooking the Mini Mall and the waste ground will be tricky to bypass undetected, and the Rescuers will be quite vulnerable when crossing through enfilade at street level. At the start of the round, one of the buildings of the Apartment Complex will be automatically set ablaze and will collapse within a short period afterwards. Their spawn is across the street from the Mini Mall, by the Donut shop along the eastern map fringe. The Hostage takers have the choice of spawning in the room of either hostage. Hostage 1 is found in the spare bedroom of the Foreclosed house, while Hostage 2 is interred on the second floor of the Beige building between the House and the Apartment Complex. The escape vehicle is parked outside the Bail Bond store in the eastern car park. The Block 36.png|Hostage 1 The Block 37.png|Hostage 2 The Block 38.png|Extraction vehicle Crosshair In Crosshair, the starting locations for each team are reversed. The VIP and SWAT protection spawn in the gardens of the Residences on the western limits of the map, while the hit squad of Bangers may deploy from either of the Mini Mall extraction points. Escape A is in the storage room of the disused shop on the north end of the shopping block, and Escape B is in the stockroom of the off-licence on the opposite end. The weapon lockers allow the VIP to equip themselves with an MG36 in foreclosed house and an RPG-7 on the upper floor south side of apartment complex. As in Rescue, one of the corners of the apartment buildings is immediately burning and set to collapse as soon as the round starts. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch cover almost the full length of the map, with the car park area of the donut shop on the eastern edge of the map cut off. Levolution The four buildings that are part of an apartment complex in the middle of the map can each be destroyed and collapsed separately from each other. At the start of the round, one of the buildings will be on fire and, eventually, collapse on its own if no player speeds up the process. The Block 28.png| The Block 29.png| The Block 30.png| Gallery The Block 01.png| The Block 04.png| The Block 10.png| The Block 14.png| The Block 16.png| The Block 17.png| The Block 19.png| The Block 22.png| BFH The Block Screenshot 1.jpg BFH The Block Screenshot 2.jpg BFH The Block Screenshot 3.jpg Videos Battlefield Hardline Gameplay Conquest on The Block|Short trailer showing Conquest gameplay on The Block Trivia *The map was first revealed using its internal name Bloodout when its loading image was released on Hardline's official website. Category:Maps of Battlefield Hardline